Le Festin
by Applauze
Summary: Zoey and Courtney move to Paris to start a new life and to have a fresh start. They connect over the French culture and relize that they are both complete with each other. Partial influence from Camille's "Le Festin" song. Birthday gift for ewisko.


**Hello there! I never thought on how I would be publishing something original as this. Yes, this is a Zoey/Courtney story and it's a birthday gift for my friend ewisko. ewisko is an amazing writer (BTW: Checkout "Noah's Gambit" if you haven't read it... It is awesome) and so ****I decided to create something for his birthday.**

**Happy Birthday ewisko! Hope you enjoy your gift!**

* * *

"I never thought that I would love the city. Although the city has nothing within the Indie style, the fact that is the city that inspired so much toward art, archecture, science, literature, history, philosophy, food and fashion just blows my mind. I am so glad we moved here."

"I'm glad that you like it here. I never thought that both of us would move here, one of the most beautiful cities on Earth, in order to escape from the awful memories that we both expressed back in Canada."

"I often look back at the memories and it still haunts me that both Duncan and Mike would do that to still shakes me to my core but as you once said,_ Nec Deus interist_."

"Wow, you are getting better at learning masterful languages. You deserve a treat."

"And what will that treat be?"

"A kiss for being smart."

"I'll take at kiss for your lips are so soft and warm, like that of a scented candle."

As Zoey and Courtney kissed, the awful memories were replaced with ones filled with love and passion. They just fell in love with each other and it was like love at first sight. Courtney loved Zoey because a new side, a creative side came out. Zoey loved Courntey because she became more fascinated with politics and government, while still being her retro self.

Soon, the kiss turn more passionate at Zoey was picked up by Courtney and lead into a bedroom. Soon, moans and the scattering of clothes was becoming the main image of the night...

* * *

"Wow. You are good." Zoey said to Courtney as the two of them laid beside each other after a night of mailing love.

"Who knew that you could make love just like a gorilla." Courtney replied as she looked at Zoey. "I never knew that we could be so damn good. The sex was so good that we should name it!"

Both of them laugh as they thought of a name for the lovemaking that they done. When they couldn't figure out a name, they decided to come back to it later as they began another round of making love. After that round was over, the two bodies showered together, just focussing on each other. After they got out, they sat down together on the sofa and just cuddled with each other.

"You have made me so happy Courtney. I have never felt this happy within a long time."

"And you have done the same thing to me Zoey. Come on, would you like to fix some breakfast with me?"

"Sure." Zoey replied as she followed Courtney into the kitchen.

When the two of them walked in, Courthey asked that the radio be turned on for she loved music when she cooked. Zoey turned it on and the singer Camille was signing a song called "Le Festil". Together, Zoey and Courtney sung together:

_**Les rêves des amoureux sont comm'(e) le bon vin  
Ils donn(ent) de la joie ou bien du chagrin  
Affaibli par la faim je suis malheureux  
Volant en chemin tout ce que je peux  
Car rien n'est gratuit dans la vie...**_

The song related to both of their lives for nothing had been free for them, even their relationship. When they kissed in All-Stars, it was a uphill struggle for they received harshness for being the first same-sex couple on the show. Most of the harshness came from Duncan and Mike and it just became so bad that the two of them left Canada for France, where they could be happy without anyone nagging about their bodies being in love with each other.

Since it was almost lunch, the two of them decided to have a special French dish known as Ratatouille. It was mainly healthy, which made the two lovers happy for they never liked junky foods and always kept to a very strict diet of red wine and French food. After they finished, Courtney asked,

"Zoey, how would you like to spend the whole day exploring the city?"

"I guess. I thought you wasn't into sight seeing Courtney." Zoey replied.

"I have had a change. Now that we are in a beautiful place, I want to be free, not what my parents or even the show wanted me to be. I think a lovely day in the city is what we need for we haven't had much time to explore the city." Courtney said while finishing the rest of her Ratatouille.

Once when they finished, they both changed into matching outfits. They both wore a striped shirt with a long black skirt and wore a buret on their head. They loved their outfits and when they walked outside of their apartment, there was two matching old bikes, one for Courtney and one for Zoey.

"Aw thank you Courtney!" Zoey yelled as she hugged her girlfriend into a tight hug. "This day is going to mean so much to me."

"I hope it does the same for me also for we are going to see the heart of the most beloved city on Earth." Courtney replied as she returned the hug for Zoey.

After a warm moment of embarrassing each other, the two lovebirds climbed onto their bikes and peddled their way to the heart of the city. They went to the usual places that most visitors would go to, such as Notre Dame de Paris, the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe and the Lourve. Yet, they rode their bikes on the Champs Élysées and saw the Tulieries Gardens, the Musee d' Orsay, Hotel de Ville, Place de la Bastille, Sancre Coeur and the Place de la Concorde.

They spent the whole day looking at the rich culture and the history that each sight offered them. It was at the end of a fun day that they rode their bikes to the Pont Alexandre III Bridge and looked over the Seine as the sun was setting over Paris. They slowly looked at each other as they embarrassed each other on the bridge.

"Today was a fun day. I actually enjoyed seeing our new home. Thanks Courtney."

"I am glad you enjoyed it Zoey. For we are now complete, we are now happy and can love each other without fear."

As the two kissed on the bridge, some of Camille's words from "Le Festil", the song they sung to earlier that morning, was playing on the bridge:

_**Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin...**_

* * *

**There! I hope you enjoy this ewisko. I stayed up until midnight just getting this done for you. This was one of my rather hard oneshots to do for I was going to have the two of them argue in a furniture shop and it was going to be twice as long as it came out as... But I'm happy with it.**

**I hope Zoey and Courtney were in character and it wasn't too cheesy.**

**I hope you all enjoyed me adding "Le Festil" from the movie "Ratatouille".**

**Happy Birthday ewisko! :L**


End file.
